


An Eye For An Eye

by michiru_fujimori88



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All Is Fair in Love and War, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, M/M, Poor France, SUFFER WITH ME, War, Why Did I Write This?, i cant write nice things, i don't know i just want it to hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiru_fujimori88/pseuds/michiru_fujimori88
Summary: The reason France enters the American Revolution is for one reason and one reason only…for the nation he lost to England years before. France's payback will be harsh.France x Canada, hints of Us x Uk.





	An Eye For An Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfiction back in 2009 on FF.Net and after having made an account on AO3, I decided to post it here, just in case anyone wants to read it. :D

France stood on the sidelines overlooking the battlefield and the grand defeat of the British army. Yorktown was covered in blood, fires and death, but with the living few, they laughed, cried, cheered and hugged one another. America stood smiling at his countrymen in satisfaction but as soon as the smile came, it went. He watched as America walked over to England and France smirked at the total look of despair and anguish on the Britain's face as the blonde man was still on his knees. The men of the losing side all shared the same shocked and displeased expressions. Some of the British men played the sad tunes of music in the background. A song that France couldn't recall, but the tune fit the ending of the war.

The battle at Yorktown will forever be in infinity. It will forever be known that both America and French defeated the grand Britain Army in a war for America's independence. The future people of this land will live in freedom from the tyrant Kings and Queens of England.

France smiled at the thought.

Taking his time he walked toward the two men with light feet. His heart felt the lightest that it has ever been in the last four years. The defeat of England will forever be encased in his mind, never to be lost. He will never forget this day. The day that America won their independence and the day he finally got back at Britain for all he done to him.

Reaching the two men, France shook hands with the new nation. Both men smiled at each other, and although America's eyes held happiness, there was also an undertone of sadness in his eyes and more than once or twice he caught the new nation looking back down at the fallen nation as France continued to try to congratulate the new country on his victory.

It was understandable that America would feel bad about the way he had to part with England, but France grimaced at the look America sent England. America should be happy that he no longer had to endure the Brit's terror, his clothing style, his attitude and most of all his lousy cooking. Mostly his lousy cooking. Anyone would run away from that idiot's food. So why would America fill the need to look at Britain like that. They won! He could be free, live with whomever he chooses to live with. Why feel pity for a man, for a nation that took everything they can with an iron fist? The nation was cold and cruel about the way he ruled, and if it had been France he would have acted long ago.

"Why?"

Both America and France looked down at the nation curled on the ground, blood and grime covered his body. England's body shook with unreleased sobs and his eyes held pain in their deep green depths. His hands covered his face as he hides behind them as he tried to control his aching heart.

France couldn't help it, he grinned.

"Why did you help him? What did you get out of it frog face?" England yelled out in anger as he finally looked at him in hate and fury.

France looked to America, who stood in shock and then he fully turned to England with cold hard unforgiving eyes.

"Tell me does your heart hurt? Does it hurt knowing that you will never see him again? Do you cry knowing that there is nothing you can do? Do you weep when you wake up at night from dreams of him? Do you wish you could try to hold on to him for a bit longer, wishing that he didn't have to go? Do you still see him as the young child that you took care of when he was sick? The very child that you rocked to sleep every night?" France shouted in fury, his hands clenched and un-clenched with each passing breath he took.

Blood lightly fell the ground as it ran down from his hands, stopping on the ground to mix into a dark brown with the dirt. Some of the blood made its way down his pants leg, making them stain in a cry of unfairness but France didn't care, nor did he heed it. The pain was nothing compared to what he went though because of England. Nothing will make him forget and nothing will stop him from seeing the small nation crushed in his own self pity and fears. Yes, France welcomed the pain. It drove him on; it feed his desire for fairness.

He will not yield and he will not stop.

"Are you afraid that he hates you? Are you afraid that the only reason he wanted to get away from you is because he hates the very person you are? Does your heart fall to the pit of your stomach with worry? Worry that he might not make it on his own and that even then he will not call you? Can you live with the fact that someone else took him away from you and helped them to defeat you?….. That I helped him to become who he is now..….the very person you hold dear in your heart is taken away from you. You lost. Defeated by your own love." France yelled as he stood over the angry nation.

"Stop...." America pleaded his voice shaking slightly."Please!....just...Stop!"

France sighed as he tried to calm himself, but he couldn't just the thoughts of the other nation pissed him off! If only England hadn't taken Canada, then maybe America wouldn't have won his freedom from England, but the asshole brought on himself. His greed to have everything finally caught up to him and now, England paid the price with losing the one man that he loved and because the selfish nation wanted more conquers and lands to add to his collection, like a boy keeping toy dolls, he ended up losing all he had.

It was only fair to do the same to him. Once England took the one person that he loved away, France bid his time and waited for the right moment to get his revenge. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son, a lover for a lover….(you get the idea…) the anger came back to him and he couldn't help himself. This was the best time to finally tell the nation how he felt and finally England will understand his loss, his pain, his burden of losing someone close.

"You took away the one thing that I loved. The one person that I held in my heart. And now, that the war is over, you finally know my pain. You finally know my heartbreak. You will suffer just as I have suffered and I'm happy that I am here to witness your pain. We. Are. Even!" France growled out as he summed up all his anger, all his pent up anguish over losing Canada back at the very nation, the very man that took Canada away from him.

England looked broken as the tears finally fell from his eyes and he cried out in sorrow and pain. He curled up into a ball, hugging his middle. His eyes closed tightly shut as he replayed what France said and he thought about America and then suddenly another male entered into his mind…Canada!

England laughed brokenly as he looked back up to France.

"For  _him_?" he mumbled.

"Oui. For  _him_ , for the nation I lost to you."

With that final thought France turned and walked away from the broken man and his now freed son.

_Payback is a bitch!_

**Author's Note:**

> Samuel de Champlain founded the colony New France at Quebec, on the banks of the St. Lawrence River, in 1608. Then the French and Indian War that began in 1754 led to the Seven Years War (1756-1763) that determined the fate of French Canada. England took the capital of Quebec in 1759. The peace agreement forced France to yield Canada to the English and Cede to the Spanish. After losing Canada to England, France kept himself busy with the Caribbean Islands.
> 
> The American Revolution 1775-1800, with England defeated at Saratoga, the France entered the war on the side of America in 1778. The French contribution was most clear in the final battle, fought at Yorktown, Virginia, in 1781. The American army supported by French soldiers and a French fleet which surrounded the sea's while America cornered England in the city of Yorktown. General Charles Cornwallis surrendered to Washington as the British band played, "the world turned upside down." this victory ended the war and America won it's independence.
> 
> …now that I gave you guys a bit of history I just wanted to say I choose this place in time because I was thinking about the reasons why France would join America against the British, (even when American wasn't doing so well) it had to be more then hate that was pushing the French into another war with Britain. And I thought that maybe, just maybe, it had something to do with Canada. The lost of Canada could have been the major factor in the reason he joined America. 
> 
> And after losing, both France and England lost the one person they loved the most, America and Canada.
> 
> All is fair in love and war!


End file.
